


Reylo Microfic challenge March 2020

by Lubamoon



Series: Microfics and Drabbles by @reylomicrofics [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), I love canonverse, Rey Needs A Hug, The Force Ships It, reylomicrofic2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: My contributions to the Reylomicrofic Challenge by @rlogargabech1These are my first steps!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Microfics and Drabbles by @reylomicrofics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740196
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Reylomicrofics_S1





	Reylo Microfic challenge March 2020

**Author's Note:**

> I started on day 2

Day 2 “Yield”

Ben tried to calm down. He knew she was mad at him, but the desire to see her again was stronger.

Rey didn't dare to take the first step. She wanted to see Ben even if she couldn't convince him.

But the Force would decide for them, and they both yielded.

* * *

Day 3 “Confetti”

The room was full of people; everyone danced and played with confetti.

They celebrated and laughed because they had won.

But he had not returned.

Yet.

Rey heard Ben's voice, tenderly:

“I'll come back for you, sweetheart. You're my home.”

* * *

Day 4 “Glare”

The glare of the saber casted light on her face. She followed a voice in the darkness, calling her name.

"Rey"

But she wasn't afraid.

He reached and held her hand.

And she would never let him go again.

* * *

Day 5 “Animal”

Despite herself, she could feel every time he was close, even if she couldn't see him. It was as if Rey smell or hear him.

Something instinctive almost animal.

But the Force had many surprises reserved for them.

And Ben knew it.

* * *

Day 6 “Molecule”

The boy looked at his mother with tears in his eyes. He had the body of a wounded porg in his tiny hands

“Can we heal it?” He said sadly.

Rey thought of Ben with tenderness. There was no doubt that he was his son.

She smiles.

He was in his DNA.

* * *

Day 7 “Kyber”

The tonality of the beautiful crystal reminded him of her eyes, changing with the light, just as Rey's gaze spark when she is angry or laughing.

Yes. He definitely wanted to see her laugh more often.

That's why Ben was there, to make things right.

* * *

Day 8 “Lazy”

That day neither of them wanted to argue. The disagreements between their own allies had been enough and they were tired.

Rey felt Ben's presence through the Bond.

They just looked at each other for a long time.

There was no need to speak.

* * *

Day 9 “Signature”

Rey analyzed the image that the mirror returned.

Tired face and sad look.

She was waiting for a sign, a trail that allowed her to bring him back.

She sighed.

But then, the fogged glass reveal Ben's unmistakable signature.

“I'll come back for you sweetheart. I promise.”

* * *

Day 10 “Bow”

Darkness is a serious thing, eating his soul little by little.

His face hidden behind a mask of terror.

But with her sweet kiss, Ben remembers how it is. To be loved.

Now he has a purpose.

His lips bowed in a smile.

The first of many.

* * *

Day 11

As in a dream, Rey gropes difficulty through the abandoned city. Something very bad happened there.

She shudders.

Ben wakes her gently. His voice is a caress.

She feels his hand reaching hers.

"Everything will be fine. I’ll always be with you"

* * *

Day 12 “Orange”

  
Ben looked at Rey's gift, a raucous orange shirt.

"No way, Rey. I'm not wearing that!"

"But you said you didn't want to wear more black"

"This is ridiculous!"

Rey seemed offended. "I like it"

Ben sighed and put on the shirt.

Her smile was worth it.

* * *

Day 13 “Character”

Anyone would say that being in someone's mind all the time makes you know that person completely.

But Rey wasn't tired of discovering things of Ben's character.

Things he had never shown anyone, which confirmed to her about the light she had seen in him.

* * *

Day 14 “Home”

Rey felt her heart beat fast and hands trembling with anxiety as she opened the door.

"One day at a time" he said.

And the feeling of coming home and seeing him did not fade over the years.

Each difficulty was rewarded with his welcome smile.

* * *

Day 15 “cycle”

Rey was fascinated by the place.

The great lake reflected the sky and the trees in perfect symmetry.

She thought she would like to stay there to watch the seasons go by, the full cycle of life.

She wondered sadly if Ben would like to be there with her.

* * *

Day 16 “quarantine”

"You shouldn't be here" Ben was feeling very sick.

Funny, he thought, contagion would be a ruthless way to eliminate her.

"I'm not going to give you that pleasure" Rey was trying to heal him through the Bond. "Besides, I love our healthy conversations."

* * *

Day 17 “Neon”

Ben had no regrets.

He would never see the neon red glow again.

Everything was different now. She had given him hope.

He just regretted not having done it before.

* * *

Day 18 “Binary”

Rey stopped to watch the two suns go down.

Beside her, BB-8 began to whistle in binary frenzy.

She looked up, incredulous, just to confirm what the droid was saying.

"01000010 01100101 01101110" (BEN)

It was true. Ben had returned with her.

* * *

Day 19

"What's up Ben, why that face? We just touched our hands and kissed each other"

"eehm ... maybe you want to go thinking about a name..."

"A name? Don't you think it's too soon for that?!"

"shit...." "Damn Force!"

* * *

Day 20 “Swimming”

She felt that she was floating, her weight was negligible, like a feather. Swimming in the void of the World Between Worlds, she heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Rey... I was waiting for you."

* * *

Day 21 “Frequently”

Rey frequently trained alone.

Her life had changed so much that she needed to maintain a certain routine.

But Ben turned her world upside down.

He came, their eyes met, and she forgot what she was doing.

Breaking the routine to do other things was fun too...

* * *

Day 22 “Rigmarole”

Snoke continued his usual rigmarole about his grandfather Vader and the power of darkness within him.

All Ben could think about was how much he wanted to get away from it all.

He wishes someone could see him for who he really was and not because of his legacy.

* * *

Day 23 “Sage”

"So many books Ben!”

Rey was amazed by the collection.

"Have you read them all?"

Ben hugged her from behind.

"Sure, I'm a very sage man"

"I know" Rey turned to kiss him. "That's why you married me!"

* * *

Day 24 “Pyramid”

The ships hidden under the sand looked like pyramids of ancient peoples.

Rey climbed one of them to get a better view of the horizon.

Another day in Jakku.

"They will come back... I know"

* * *

Day 25 “Abstract”

Every time Hux spoke, Kylo had to make an effort to abstract himself.

The general caused him immense desire to break something.

Kylo tried to think of the scavenger, her angry eyes, her parted lips, her freckles...

Somehow that calmed him down.

* * *

Day 26 “Stitch”

Rey examined her work with a critical eye.

The small gray cloth patch stood out against the black background of Ben's shirt, as a reminder of the past that cannot be changed but yet mended stitch by stitch.

* * *

Day 27 “Steam”

The pleasant sensation of heat between his hands made Ben feel good.

The tea steam smelled of sweet herbs and was relaxing.

But warmer and more precious was to feel Rey at his side, looking at him tenderly as they ate breakfast together, like every morning.

* * *

Day 28 Song: [Jessie Montgomery - Starburst](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2ctje9-IPE)

That day wasn't going to be like any other.

Against all the rules, Rey got on the X-wing and escaped from the Base to go find him. Her heart beat wildly at the expectation and echoed in Ben's.

He knew it, and leaving everything behind he was waiting for her too.

* * *

Day 29 “Tropic”

Rey smelled the plate Ben offered her, suspiciously.

But curiosity and hunger were powerful.

"Varos fruit" He explained "Native to the planet Mandalore, grows in the warm tropic region. Come on, try it!"

She couldn't help but smile.

"Fine, Mr. dictionary!"

* * *

Day 30 “Alive”

Being alive meant living one more day, risking, surviving and waiting, always waiting.

Being alive was to be in a prison of darkness, lonely and full of hatred.

Being alive together is balance, better and worst of each one.

Never alone again.

* * *

Day 31 "Forever"

"Rey, I will find you even if it takes me forever. I will come back for you through time and space. We'll be together."

Rey woke up with a smile and the feel of Ben's lips on hers.

"I will be waiting, Ben."

Can a story change your life forever? 

Is it true that fiction surpasses reality? 

Can love be summed up in one word? 

They live in us. In each letter, in each line. 

[#Reyloforever](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Reyloforever?src=hashtag_click) [#Reylolove](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Reylolove?src=hashtag_click)

**Author's Note:**

> This was amazing!  
> Wait every morning to see the key word, think of something, write it down and then translate it.  
> This challenge made me want to write and I was encouraged to do so.  
> I was able to get close to beautiful people, this community is very beautiful and inspiring.  
> Every microfic I read was an arrow to my heart.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Meet me [on twitter](https://twitter.com/luubamoon)


End file.
